wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Claire
Cat's OC. U no touchie, got it? Good. |-| Airline = Airline is a male parakeet, found deep in the rainforest. He has beady black eyes, with little blue feathers around the eye's edges. He is smaller than the rest of his "siblings". Airline's down is blue, with the exception of the white smears splattered on his fat little body. A cute chubby beak spurts out from his face. |-| Akunah = |-| Starship = Description |} Claire is a female MudWing, aged 9. Her scales are the color of bronze, underscales mahogany, with amber flecks.Her eyes are deep blue, like small oceans. To cover her bare scales, she put on clothing. This clothing is a long dress that reaches to her tail. It is golden with a blue rose in the middle, trimmed with black flowers, reaching out towards the dress's large blue rose. Claire's snout is thick and broad, unlike anything else on her body. Her claws and horns are pale brown. In a pouch around her neck, she keeps marble orbs, each the color of a certain tribe. Her wings are the same color as her scales, but the membranes are the color of caramel. Chocolate swirls are scattered around her body. Claire, unlike most MudWings, keeps very ''clean, and will do anything to keep her living space tidy. She owns 3 tropical birds, named Airline, Akunah, and Starship. Claire is her family's BigWings. Around her tail is a rope, attached to her insane younger sister Epicenter. Her ribcage is visible through her lean body. Claire's eyes are sunken, and her legs are thin and bony. Gardens of burn marks have etched themselves into her skinny body. Her scales are softer than normal. Yet, even a young dragonet like Claire must have her secrets. She can move her limbs and body quite fast. At night, she is a theif, helping her siblings earn their share of money. She wears a black ski mask, and a skin tight black suit. Her slender frame helps her sneak through the rainforests, dunes, woods, and mountians, and her light wingbeats ensure no dragon shall awake. Personality Claire is a neat freak. She fears her dress getting dirty and/or ruined, so (and her siblings hate this) cleans her living space daily. Everything that Claire owns must be organized one way or another, and were she sleeps is covered by (cleaned in the rivers) moss, so she doesn't get dusty/dirty. Every morning, she bathes in the river and dries off on a rock she sanitized. In fear of burning her dress, Claire never uses her fire. She also isn't a big fan of blood, and eats fruit instead of meat because: "Fruit juice is easier to wash off than blood." In daylight, she fights like a newborn, missing her attacks and falling. She is very fond of her tropical birds, and will do anything for them. Claire tought even her ''youngest ''sibling how to be spotless (and a twisted murderer). Her family is a HUGE fan of animals, and she captured 12 animals, 3 for each sibling. She is very nice to one of her sibs, and other dragons who keep clean and neat. Let's move on from cleaning.... To most dragons, she is mean and silent. In reality, she is stressed and struggles with learning. Claire keeps silent so she can read. Even though she studies ''so ''hard, her learning skills are that of a 1 year old dragonet. Underneath that innocent dress, and those beautiful scales, a mess of emotions lay. Her mood swings are constant, and she can go from mean to nice, from sad to happy. Never will she reveal her true emotions to anyone. A very secretive dragoness, she prefers time with her siblings instead of with her peers. Not even her sibs get to hear her emotions, and never will she tell anybody her secret..... History Once she hatched, (Febuary 20, 2005) she helped her brother, Bedrock, escape his egg. They lived in peace, and Claire's parents sent her away a small school in Mountia when she was 3. After a few weeks, they also sent Bedrock to the same school. When she was 5, Claire became bored with learning. She and a few other rouge dragonets played pranks on the teachers and other fellow students. The principal found out, and the dragonets framed Claire. She was expelled, and when she came home, the only trace of her parents was blood and a egg. Soon enough, the egg hatched. The outcome was a female with an isanity disorder. Claire tied the isane dragonet to her tail, and after a few days, Bedrock came back from the school, all he did was scold Claire on dragonet care, education, and her clean habits. After a few days, she snapped and chased Bedrock away. Now, she sneaks out every night to steal priceless treasures, while her sister scares dragons away and sometimes murders them. Trivia *Claire's favorite color is yellow *She can't dance. *Claire can play the guitar Claire's Toolbox This is for all of Claire's Inventions. ''Arm Grabber: This allows Claire to tech into caves of light sleepers quietly and grabs their treasure. It is made out of rubber and some sort of metal. Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Content (Cat555) Category:Characters